<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cats can be okay by Snakkkey</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30064839">Cats can be okay</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snakkkey/pseuds/Snakkkey'>Snakkkey</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SK8 the Infinity (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Gen, Hasegawa Langa Needs a Hug, Kyan Reki is a Ray of Sunshine, M/M, alternate universe- ADAM doesn't exist, they adopt a cat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:54:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,425</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30064839</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snakkkey/pseuds/Snakkkey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Reki and Langa find a cat at the park they normally practice at, Langa is scared of cats.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chinen Miya &amp; Hasegawa Langa, Chinen Miya &amp; Kyan Reki, Hasegawa Langa &amp; Kyan Reki, Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>107</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cats can be okay</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It all started on their way home from S, it was dark they were passing by one of their normal spots and then it happened. </p>
<p>Langa shrieks and falls off his board.  </p>
<p>“What happened?” I stop and crouch down to see if he was ok. </p>
<p>“I don’t know, it just, something ran across the path and I wasn’t paying attention. I think it was an animal.” Langa got up and brushed off his pants. </p>
<p>“Maybe it was one of those mud things that attacked us back at the springs!” </p>
<p>“Eww, don’t even joke about that I can still smell the mud on my board right now.”  </p>
<p>“Well then what do you think it was?” </p>
<p>“I don’t know it just surprised me.” I shrug and we continue skating home. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>I pull the bag of chips out of my backpack when Langa goes very still beside me. We were taking a break on one of the ramps after practicing a new trick for hours. </p>
<p>“R- Reki, look.” Langa points and there walking across the concrete was a spotted grey cat. I turn to look at Langa, whose eyes were widened in fear. </p>
<p>“I’m going to go pet it!” I am now sliding down the railing as Langa shouts protests from his spot where he’s hugging the backpack. </p>
<p>“Reki no!” I turn to look at him “Those things are beyond evil.” I look at the cat, and look back at him staring in disbelief, this was the guy who won his first beef on a broken skateboard that was duck taped to his feet. And he was scared of a tiny cat? </p>
<p>“It’s a cat.” He looks at me like I'm insane. </p>
<p>“Yes,” He whisper- hissed, “It is, and cats are evil”. He hugged the backpack even tighter as if it was the only thing protecting him from certain death.  </p>
<p>“What cat hurt you, I’m just going to pet it”. I walked slowly towards the cat who now was licking its paw, very aware of my presence slowly making my way towards it. I slowly reach my hand out towards it, as it looks at me with distrustful eyes.  </p>
<p>I lean forward and start stroking its fur, and turn to Langa with a triumphant smile, </p>
<p>“See Langa it's not that har-” The cat suddenly scratched me as I looked away and my attention wasn’t all on it. <br/>“Reki!” Langa was now sliding down the ramp, “I told you not to pet the cat, it’s evil.” He grabs my arm and inspects the very shallow gauges as the cat stalks away. </p>
<p>“Oh, c’mon Langa it’s not anything I would've gotten while bailing anyways.” Langa makes a face as he puts a band aid on the scratch. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Langa did something to his wheels, and I'm still trying to figure out what it was when I hear Miya and Langa arguing. </p>
<p>“Langa you’re such a slime, it's just a cat. Look.” Miya has somehow managed to pick up the cat without attack, and is now holding it up to Langa. It's like they have the same energy. Langa looks at him in absolute concern as the amount of time the cat is in the air grows. </p>
<p>“How- never mind, I don’t understand how you could just pick him up!” Langa tries his best to put get the largest amount of space in-between him and the cat as possible. He fails. Miya is very persistent in getting Langa to pet this cat, until finally he runs over to me.  </p>
<p>“Reki! Tell Miya to stop he’s trying to attack me with the cat!” He shakes my shoulders in an overdramatic way as if he’s the only rational one out of the three of us. </p>
<p>“Langa, just pet the cat, what do you have against them anyways?” He looks over to Miya who is now playing with the cat with an extra shoelace that I gave him. </p>
<p>“I don’t like them; they don’t like me. It’s a mutual understanding.” </p>
<p>“That’s stupid, why don’t you just go and pet the cat, the worst that’ll happen is you will get a couple of scratches, and Miya will stop bothering you about it.” He looks at me with a begrudged face and starts to get up. </p>
<p>“Fine, but if I get hurt, then I don’t have to pet it anymore.” Langa looks at me with a betrayed face as he gets close enough to the cat to pet it.  </p>
<p>Miya looks up, seeing that Langa is actually going to try he backs away and sits down.  </p>
<p>“Reki, I don’t know if I still want to do this.”  </p>
<p>“C’mon you’ll be fine, it’s just a cat”. Langa reaches down and starts petting the cat, looking around in disbelief that it actually let him. The cat leans against his hand and Langa looks up and smiles.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I think that we should name it.” </p>
<p>“Name what?” Langa turns towards me, homework forgotten. </p>
<p>“The cat, obviously”. I look back down to my doodle, taking up the space where math should be.  </p>
<p>“Oh no, no, no, no, we don’t even know where that thing came from. And if we name it, you’re going to get attached”. He looks at me with disbelief but I can see it behind his eyes that he’s already caving. </p>
<p>“Langa....” </p>
<p>“no.” </p>
<p>“Langa.” </p>
<p>“no.” </p>
<p>“Langa” </p>
<p>“no” </p>
<p>“Langaaaaaaa” </p>
<p>“Fine! We can name the cat, but it better not replace me as your best friend.” </p>
<p>“Never! Well maybe if you don’t actually help me study, like you promised.” </p>
<p>“How is the cat going to help you study?” Langa grabs my pencil and begins tapping it against the table. </p>
<p>“Fair point.”  </p>
<p>“So, what's a good cat name?” </p>
<p>“I mean the cat is grey so it could have something to do with that.” </p>
<p>“Yes! How about pepper?” </p>
<p>“No, not pepper something cooler.” </p>
<p>“Smokey?” </p>
<p>“Yes! Think of all the cool little nicknames we can give it!” Langa smacked his forehead and sighed, he was going to have to get over his fear of cats. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Langa was nearly asleep, just finishing up some assignments when Reki calls him late at night.  </p>
<p>It was strange, there was no S tonight, and Langa doesn’t remember having plans so there was no reason for Reki to call him, especially without a text beforehand. He picks up the phone. </p>
<p>“Hi, Reki.” </p>
<p>“Langa.” </p>
<p>“Yes, that is who you called.” Langa is putting his homework away halfway paying attention </p>
<p>“Langa, it’s raining.” </p>
<p>“Yes, and?” </p>
<p>“And Smokey is outside with nowhere to go!” oh, OH! </p>
<p>“That is a problem. I’ll meet you at the park in 15 mins, bring a towel.” </p>
<p>“Yep.” Langa packed up all of the things he needed, he was looking forward to getting some decent sleep tonight, guess not. He leaves a note on the table for his mom, just in case, and walks out the door. </p>
<p>It was going to be a long night. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Langa hopped of his board, his pants were soaked, his hair was soaked, he couldn’t see anything. </p>
<p>“Reki!” </p>
<p>“I don’t know where he is!” </p>
<p>“Ok, I'm going to look in all of the normal places, you look in the paths!” </p>
<p>So, there they were, Reki, and Langa looking for a cat, that they both had grown an emotional attachment to even after saying that they weren’t.  </p>
<p>After looking behind all of the ramps, Langa spotted a spot that was mostly sheltered from the wind and the rain, and ran over to it. </p>
<p>“Hey, smokey you want to get dried off?” There the cat was curled up shivering under a small opening in a ramp. He hesitantly reached out to pet the cat before picking it up, there were more important things than being scared right now anyways. </p>
<p>“Reki!” He had to find Reki. “Reki, I have Smokey!” He finds Reki looking near the park entrance. </p>
<p>“Oh, you found him, good job.” </p>
<p>“Yea, what are we going to do with him now?” Reki brings out a towel to wrap up the cat. </p>
<p>“Well, we can’t leave him out here, so we have to take him to one of our houses.” Reki looks up at him. </p>
<p>“No, Reki, I'm scared of cats, I can’t take one home.” </p>
<p>“Well, I can’t take him to my house, I have little siblings that might get hurt, plus my room is way too messy to have a cat living in it. Please Langa, just until the rain stops?” Reki is already handing him the cat. </p>
<p>“Fine, but you’re buying the food.” Reki grins at him as they skate home. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>That is how Langa and Reki adopted a cat.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>